Typically, a hybrid electric all wheel drive system includes an electric motor and an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine drives the front wheels and a centrally mounted electric motor couples to a rear axle to drive the rear wheels.
Space under a vehicle is relatively limited and the above example requires the rear axle in addition to a relatively large centrally mounted electric motor. While the above system works well in various applications, there remains room in the art for improvement.